gtafandomcom-20200222-history
100% Completion in GTA San Andreas
Attaining 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas requires the completion of numerous tasks, listed below. Unlike the other games, GTA San Andreas has extra tasks that are not required for the achievement but are also available to complete; many players refers to this as "110%". Tasks To attain 100% completion in GTA San Andreas, the player must accomplish all of the following: *Complete all storyline missions (End of the Line), as well as the optional Heist strand (Breaking the Bank at Caligula's). *Learn all new moves from the three gyms. *Complete all vehicle challenges. **Chiliad Challenge **BMX Challenge **NRG-500 Challenge *Complete all asset missions. **Zero's RC Shop (involves completing several storyline-style missions) **Wang Cars (involves completing several storyline-style missions) **Trucking missions **Roboi's Food Mart courier mission **Hippy Shopper's courier mission **Burger Shot's courier missions **Valet Parking **Hunter Quarry's Quarry Missions. *Complete all odd job missions. **Vigilante (level 12) **Paramedic (level 12) **Firefighter (level 12) **Taxi Driver (50 fares) **Pimping (level 10) **Freight Train (level 2) *Complete the Ammu-Nation shooting range (level 12) *Get all 30 vehicles to the Import/Export crane. *Finish the three optional schools with at least bronze on each test. **Driving School **Bike School **Boat School *** Note: Pilot School is not listed as it is already part of the storyline mission Learning to Fly and must be completed for the storyline to continue, *Purchase all 29 safehouses. *Finish all stadium events. **8-Track **Kickstart **Blood Bowl **Dirt Track *Win all race tournaments ** Los Santos ** San Fierro ** Las Venturas road ** Las Venturas flying *Collect all pickup items. **50 Oysters **100 Tags **50 Snapshots **50 Horseshoes Burglar mission * There is dispute over whether getting at least $10,000 through the burglary odd job is required for 100% completion. Some walkthroughs say it is optional, but the BradyGames Official Strategy Guide lists it as mandatory for 100% completion. Rewards When 100% is achieved in San Andreas, the following rewards are given. *$1,000,000 *Infinite ammunition *Hydra on the roof of Sweet's house. *Rhino by the bridge going above Ganton. Non-required tasks Below is a list of extras that don't need to be done for 100%, but are still available for the player. *Completing all 70 Unique Stunt Jumps. *Getting 100% progress with all girlfriends (or, indeed, dating any girlfriends with the exception of Millie Perkins). *Buying all clothes from the six clothes shops (Binco, Sub Urban, Zip, Pro-Laps, Victim and Didier Sachs). *Winning the Lowrider Challenge at least once. *Finishing first place on both Beat The Cock challenges (Santa María Beach and Palomino Creek). *Getting all Gold medals in the four vehicle schools (Cars, Motorbikes, Boats and Aeronautical). *Maxing out all Skills: (Stamina, Lung Capacity, Driving skill, Flying skill, Bike skill, Cycling skill, Gambling skill). *Maximum Muscle, Total Respect, Sex Appeal and Luck (1000 points). *Having King of San Andreas criminal rating. *Getting an Ace pilot rank. *Getting Hitman skill level (1000 points) with all weapons (Pistol, Silenced Pistol, Desert Eagle, Shotgun, Sawn-off Shotgun, Combat Shotgun, Uzi/Tec-9, SMG, AK-47 and M4). *Money $99,999,999 *All gang territories under control (100%). es:100%_de_Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas Category:GTA San Andreas Category:100%